Jigglypuff's Concert
by JDP
Summary: Jigglypuff has never gotten to sing his entire song to anyone before. Will he get the opportunity now?


Foreword

bJigglypuff's Concert/b

"Jigglypuff, Jiggly-y-y-puff. Jigglypuff, Jiggly-y-y-y-y..."

The little pink balloon pokemon sang his trademark song into his "microphone" in front of a group of Pidgey, who listened intently to him. That is, they listened for a few brief seconds and then they fell asleep in their nests.

The pokemon kept singing."Jigglypuff, Jig-" And then he noticed that they had fallen asleep. He growled, and puffed up his body in anger. He then pulled the cap off of his microphone, revealing a marker. He then went and scribbled silly faces on all of the bird pokemon while they were sound asleep, and then he turned and hopped out of the tree, grumbling to himself.

Why did no one ever want to hear him sing? Everytime he tried to sing to someone, they either ran or fell asleep. Did he bore them that much that they just fell asleep or refused to listen?! It was insulting!

He stopped at a nearby river in the forest, and looked at his reflection in the water. Was he ugly? Looking at himself, he smiled. How could anyone think this face was ugly? It couldn't be that... Why would that make them fall asleep?

He'll find out eventually... For now, he went along the river, looking for a new audience to sing for.

He trekked along for a few hours, and found some pokemon that were willing to let him sing. But everytime he sang, they fell asleep. Out of spite, like he always did, he scribbled on their faces.

He had to find some audience that would listen to him and not fall asleep. Maybe he could use a different tactic instead of scribbling...

He heard voices in the nearby grass. Human voices, not pokemon voices. Curious, he walked through the grass. Hopefully he'll have better luck with a human audience than a pokemon audience. Peeking through the grass, he saw some humans gathering around a picnic blanket, as well as some pokemon. They must be pokemon trainers.

After looking at them for a few moments, he realized that he knew three of the humans! There was that kid with the Pikachu, but he was wearing different clothes. And then there was that older guy with the black hair and tiny eyes... Also the orange-haired girl with a Togepi. But he didn't the Togepi with them... Nevertheless, they were the same people he kept running into a while back, but they were all wearing different clothes.

Then there were three new people. There was a girl with brown hair and a red bandana wearing a red outfit, a boy wearing a green shirt and glasses, and then yet another girl with dark blue hair, a black and pink outfit, and a white hat. Yay, more people to listen to him!

But those people he recognized always ran away from him, or told him not to sing. He glared at them as he remembered all of those times. But maybe the new people will let him sing! He sank back into the tall grass, and went around so as not to be seen.

He came up towards the group from some grass on the other side of them a few moments later, where there was a big rock where he could stand on. He just hopped up there, and exclaimed, "Jiggly!"

As soon as he said that, everyone noticed him right away, turning towards him.

"Look, a Jigglypuff!" the boy with the glasses said.

The girl with the long blue hair stood up and said, "Aw, it's so cute!"

"I wouldn't be so sure abou that..." the older boy said, slowly backing away.

Jigglypuff took a breath of air, his body inflating a bit.

"No Jigglypuff, don't-" the boy with the Pikachu started to say, but Jigglypuff was already singing.

"Jigglypuff, Jiggly-y-y-y-puff. Jigglypuff, Jiggly-y-y-y-y..."

While he was singing, everyone started to become sleepy, and they slowly slumped down to the ground with a tired moan. They closed their eyes and were fast asleep within seconds.

"Jiggly- Jiggly?" Stopping his song, Jigglypuff glared at everyone, all the humans and all the pokemon, for they were asleep!

He inflated himself in anger, but this time, he didn't pull out his marker. He was too angry. He threw a temper tantrum, shouting and yelling and running all around. If someone were to translate, they would be translating very vulgar words and statements.

After a few moments of rage, he calmed himself down, taking in a few deep breaths of air. He looked over at everyone sleeping. He was surprised he didn't wake them up!

An idea popped into his mind. Instead of scribbling on them, he could use the time while they were asleep to get his own personal audience! He had heard of girls going wild for singers, so he figured he'd take them as his own private audience.

He first went over to the orange-haired girl, and grabbed onto her leg. At first, he had some trouble, but he managed to drag her away from the group and into the forest. A mighty feat for such a small Jigglypuff. However, he was nearly out of breath, and had to rest.

Fortunately, they didn't wake up for a few minutes, and he managed to pull the other two girls into the forest as well. He nearly collasped when he was finished. Man, those girls were heavy! And the fact that they were basically dead weight didn't help either. He got them here just in time, for they were starting to wake up.

"Mmm...what-what happened?" the girl with the blue hair groaned as she sat up, rubbing her eyes. "The last thing I remember was that Jigglypuff..."

"Yeah, me too," the girl wearing red said with a yawn.

The orange-haired girl said tiredly as she got up, "Jigglypuff always wants to sing... Hm?" She blinked her eyes, and then looked around. "Um, where are we? Where'd Ash and Brock go?"

"And where's Max?" the red shirt girl said. "How did we get in the forest?"

"Jiggly!"

"Huh?" all three girls said simultaneously, and looked behind them. They saw Jigglypuff standing there, holding his microphone and smiling. He took a breath again, ready to sing for his "fans."

"Run for it!" the orange haired girl shouted, getting up as fast as she could. The others hesistated, and then got up as well. They started to run, but Jigglypuf was already starting to sing.

"Jigglypuff, Jiggly-y-y-puff. Jigglypuff, Jiggly-y-y-y-y..."

"So tired..." the blue hair girl said as she ran, slowing down quickly.

The red shirt girl was also slowing down. "Me too..."

"Gotta...stay...awake..." The orange haired girl said. But no matter how hard they tried, they collasped to the ground, asleep once again.

Jigglypuff finished his song early, like he always seemed to do, and then walked up to the girls, who were several feet away from him. He was angry. They should be grateful to be in his prescence. He had chosen them to be his personal fan club, and they ran from him! Well, he'll teach them a lesson.

He found some vines in the forest, and pulled them from the trees. Taking them over to the girls, he bound their legs together at the ankles and at the knees. And so they couldn't untie themselves, he tied their hands behind their back. And just in case, he also tied some vines over their chests, above and below their breasts, pinning their arms behind their backs. There's no getting away now.

But they may shout and interrupt his concert... So he also took some vines and wrapped them around their mouths, part of the vine going into their mouths. That should keep them from making a loud interruption. Plus, it would keep them from calling for help. He didnt want to lose his audience.

He dragged them over to a tree stump where he would stand on and sing to them. He hopped onto the stump and turned towards his captive audience. Now all he had to do was wait for them to wake up, which was a few moments after he brought them to the stump.

As soon as they woke up, they started struggling and making "mmph" sounds, surprised at what he did to them. But they couldn't flee, he had tied them up nice and tight, and now they could listen to his song. He sang once more.

"Jigglypuff, Jiggly-y-y-puff. Jigglypuff, Jiggly-y-y-y-y..."

Their eyelids became heavy, and they started to fall asleep again. But this time, Jigglypuff would inot/i allow it! He suddenly cut off his singing, and leapt down from the stump, and slapped the sleeping girls in the face, instantly waking them up. They cried out in pain as they woke up, their cheeks red from his slaps. Now that they were awake, he jumped back onto the stump and started to sing again.

"Jigglypuff, Jiggly-y-y-puff. Jigglypuff, Jiggly-y-y-y-y..."

And again, they started to fall asleep. This was really getting annoying! This time, the balloon pokemon didn't stop singing, but he still got down and slapped them again, keeping them awake. As they woke up, they fell asleep to his singing yet again and again. And every time, Jigglypuff slapped them awake. Tears poured down their cheeks because of the suffering they were experiencing. Falling asleep and then being slapped awake by an angry Jigglypuff. It was just a nightmare to the girls! This went on for what seemed to be a very long time.

It was a nightmare to Jigglypuff as well. He could hardly keep them awake, no matter how hard or how many times he slapped them. Slapping all of them a final time, he stopped singing, and hopped back up onto the stump, his back turned to the girls, who were still squirming and crying in pain, trying to escape the torture.

Jigglypuff was silent for a few moments. He was reconsidering his career as a singer. Even gathering up an audience and trying to keep them awake wasn't working. He ignored the girls as he contemplated on this.

He turned around and looked at the girls, who stared at him in horror that he may sing again, and then slap them. But he didn't do anything. To their surprise, he tossed his microphone to the ground in front of them, and started to cry. He sobbed hysterically for a long time, and then he calmed down.

That was it then. His singing days were over. He looked at the girls, whose cheeks were red. He was angry at them. Well, mostly at the fact that he just wasn't a good singer, but he took his anger out on them. No, he didn't slap them this time, but instead, he grabbed each of them and pulled them into the forest, one by one. He left them in a small clearing, and slapped them several times, then removed their clothing. He then huffed off into the forest and came back with some vines. He proceeded to tie some vines around their breasts, over the ones that he already tied there. He then threw the vines over a branch and pulled them up one by one, tying the vines to the tree roots. He was really strong for a small Jigglypuff. Must be all the adrenaline that's coursing through his veins in his fit of rage.

Hanging from the tree with practically nothing on, the girls kicked and struggled, trying to get down. But the vines were strong and tied tightly around them. They weren't going anywhere. They shouted, but it all came out as "mmphs."

Satisfied and somewhat happier now that he expressed his anger, Jigglypuff left them there in the middle of the forest, hanging from the tree. Chances are, no one would find them. And this was prime Beedrill territory...


End file.
